


First Time

by Dilicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea is damaged from her relationship with Meenah. Can her crush on Porrim lead to something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Aranea had lost count of how long it had been since Meenah had set off the bomb that killed them all and left them stranded in the dream bubble. At first, it had been practically paradise; no worries about death or denizens, no more terrible leadership from Kankri or sabotage-ery from Meenah, and she had all the time in the universe to spend with her friends. Eventually, things got old, Meenah (as fun as she was) got old and Aranea couldn’t deal with the same old, same old anymore. Which brings us to now, where she is currently hiding behind a wall, watching Porrim patch up Kankri’s sweater.

“I know you’re there.” Porrim said, not even looking in Aranea’s direction. “Come out, you should know by now I won’t bite you unless you want it.” Aranea blushed slightly, but stepped out anyway. Grabbing the hem of her dress, she fiddled with it nervously.

“H-hello, Porrim.” She greeted the other troll as she stared down at her feet. Porrim turned her head to face Aranea. “Aranea! Oh, this is a surprise! I thought you were Cronus. Hmph, he doesn’t seem to have gotten it in his head that I’m not interested in him.” Aranea sighed, feeling Porrim’s pain as she too was subject to his advances.

“You must admit, you are a desirable person, Porrim.” Aranea said before she realized what exactly came out of her mouth.

She gasped and quickly covered her mouth at the sight of Porrim smirking. “You find me desirable, Aranea?” A chuckle, then “I truly am flattered. Yours is an opinion I most respect.” Aranea blushed at the compliment. She was never so easily swayed with Meenah, but Porrim had this effect on her… “There, done!” Porrim held out Kankri’s red sweater, admiring her handiwork. “Nary a thread out of place.” She turned to Aranea. “What do you think?”

The Scorpio walked towards the sweater, inspecting it for any obvious flaws with it. Seeing none, she looked at Porrim.

“Kankri’ll love it!” She smiled, showing off her fangs. Porrim smirked at the view, but said nothing. She folded up the sweater, storing it in a memory bubble to give to Kankri later. Standing up, she began walking down a hallway in the dream castle. Looking back, she beckoned Aranea towards her.

“Come, let’s take a walk. I usually do this alone, so it will be nice to have someone to walk with.” Aranea hurried towards the other troll, walking in stride with her when she caught up.  
“How’s Meenah? Are you two still…”

“No. Meenah decided she appreciated the allure of gold more that she cared for me. So…no.” “Ah.” Porrim stared straight ahead while Aranea stared at Porrim, admiring her form. Her luxurious hair, her beautiful tattoos, those piercings, those gloriously long legs of hers. The only thing about her you could possibly find lacking is her breasts, and with Aranea’s surprisingly large ones, that was something she didn’t really look for in others. Oh, my! Was she evaluating Porrim’s attractiveness for… Aranea shook her head. No no no! Porrim is strictly a friend. Kankri has made many a speech about the dangers of getting involved with someone like Porrim.

…then again, Kankri is a self righteous blowhard. Does anyone really listen to him? Does anyone really listen to you for that matter either? Oh no!

“Aranea?” Have people compared you and Kankri behind your backs?

“Aranea…” This just cannot stand! You have tons of information that just NEEDS to be shared with the-

“ARANEA!” Porrim yells, bringing Aranea out of her internal conflict.

“Oh, oh my! I seem to have been thinking a bit too much.” Aranea tried to laugh it off, but Porrim looked concerned.

“It isn’t healthy to think so much, Ms. Serket. You should try to occupy your mind with activities, like I do.” While Porrim smiled happily, Aranea’s face was blue with embarrassment. The hunger of knowledge within her wanted to ask which activities, but Aranea knew better than to ask that and chose to walk briskly ahead of Porrim instead, trying to walk off her perverted thoughts.  
Porrim giggled, quickly catching up to her friend. “Did I say something wrong?” She asks amusedly, and Aranea knows that she knows what she said.

Porrim is way too aware to not realize what she said. “No, you didn’t, Porrim. I…I just took something the wrong way.” Porrim grinned cheekily.

“Oh, and what would that be?” Aranea’s blush was back in full force.

“You know what you said!”

“Whatever could you mean?” Aranea refused to give the taller troll an answer, so instead, she humphed and looked away with a pout.

Porrim laughed and Aranea couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face. It was such a beautiful sound, one that she was actually glad to be the cause of. It was better than Meenah’s harsh cackle, the sound that always made her feel inferior. Before she could help herself, she began to laugh herself, and the two continued to laugh, just enjoying the sound in the otherwise silent hallway.

Aranea’s eyes were closed, her deep belly laughs drowning out any sounds she could have heard. She certainly didn’t see the kiss coming. It was a quick peck on the tip of her nose, but it was enough. The laughter was cut short, Aranea staring at Porrim, who smiled calmly.

“Is something the matter?”

“You…you kissed me?!”

“I did indeed.” The fact that Porrim found kissing someone out of the blue completely normal shouldn’t have been surprising for Aranea, yet it sort of was. Why her? She was simply a plain know it all? There was nothing exciting or attractive about her…  
“You’re actually very beautiful, Aranea.” She said as if she could read the Scorpio’s mind.

A slim, delicate hand cupped her face. “Yes, I could barely keep my hands off you today.”

“W-what?” The stuttering was not very smooth, Aranea knew that.

“Can I?” Porrim asked as she leaned in, and Aranea could only nod. Her black lips pressed against Aranea’s blue and there was something in that kiss that the shorter troll had never felt with Meenah. A spark, possibly. For all her knowledge, she couldn’t exactly describe what was going on in the kiss, but it was good. Oh, so good.

Porrim snuck her arm around Aranea’s waist, pulling her flush against the Virgo. Aranea broke the kiss off, laying her hands on Porrim’s shoulders. “Wow…that felt…really nice…” She panted, while Porrim simply smiled at her.

“I do have that effect on people.” She said, leaning in to plant a kiss on Aranea’s jawline. She continued placing soft kisses down onto her neck and eventually, her pulse point. Porrim dragged her fangs along Aranea’s skin, the sharp points giving her a shiver of excitement. A small gasp escaped Aranea’s lips, which were quickly claimed by Porrim. The taller troll licked Aranea’s blue lips, asking for entrance. Aranea obliged, and their tongues began to duel, Aranea’s surprisingly experienced tongue holding its own against Porrim’s. In an unexpected move, Porrim sucked on Aranea’s tongue, shocking her right out of the kiss.

“What was that?!”  
“I…have a habit of doing that. I apologize if I surprised you.” Porrim giggled. Aranea smirked.

“I have my own tricks…” Wrapping her arms around the taller troll’s neck, Aranea pulled her down to her level, nipping and tugging at Porrim’s black lips. It made Porrim want to kiss her more. Aranea would nip, adjust her lips so that they would ghost along Porrim’s and then tug her bottom lip instead. Porrim knew she was playing a game, but she couldn’t help but become impatient.

After a few more rounds of Aranea’s game, she noticed a mischievous glint in Porrim’s eye. Hands gliding down her body, Porrim grasped Aranea’s hips, her fingertips pressing into Aranea’s skin. The shorter troll could practically feel the bruises forming under her dress. Had Meenah not conditioned her with her roughness, she might have actually disliked it.

“Ahn,” a moan escaped Aranea, much to Porrim’s delight.

“What beautiful noises you make, Aranea. It just makes me want you even more…” Porrim whispered into Aranea’s ear, causing the girl to shudder. She gripped Porrim’s shoulders tightly.

“Take me…”Aranea breathed out. Porrim blushed, losing her grip on Aranea, who slipped backward.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Porrim stuttered, trying to help her friend up. Aranea dusted herself off, unable to look at Porrim. “Aranea, please.”

Aranea sniffed, rubbing her eyes.”It’s alright…I understand…” Porrim stood quietly as Aranea’s tears fell. “I couldn’t make it with Meenah, what made me think I could make it with you?” Her voice cracked as she hid her face in her hands. Porrim couldn’t let this beautiful creature cry due to a moment of hesitation she had. “You’re beautiful and I…I…” She sobbed, and Porrim wouldn’t take it anymore. Taking Aranea’s hands in her own, she held them, encompassing them with her warmth. Slowly but surely, Aranea’s sobs calmed into the occasional sniffle.

“I didn’t mean to insult you, Aranea. I was…I mean, you’re beautiful. You’re someone that I’ve always respected and the fact that our feelings for each other are mutual…it excites me and make me nervous.” Aranea sniffed, but otherwise stayed silent. “When you asked me to…continue, I was afraid. What if I couldn’t compare to Meenah? What if because I couldn’t please you, you wouldn’t want me?” Aranea began to giggle softly, much to Porrim’s surprise.

“There’s no reason to worry about any of that. You and Meenah are two completely different people. I may have had feelings for her at one point, but now I care for you. You, and only you.” Porrim grinned, which made Aranea smile herself. “I understand if you don’t want to do this right now, though…”

Porrim walked with her, not saying a word until they reached a room at the end of the hallway. Opening the door, they walked inside and Aranea closed the door behind her. Inside there was a large recuperacoon with various items of furniture placed around the room. “This is my personal hideaway…” Porrim began, while Aranea stared at the large couch at the corner of the room.

“Could we…” Porrim looked at the couch and then back at Aranea. Smiling, she nodded.

“Of course.” She said as she led her to the couch. Together, they sat down, sinking down a little into the cushions. “Oh my, I had forgotten how comfortable this was.” Aranea giggled, straddling Porrim.

“I guess I picked the right spot then.” She said as she wrapped her arms around Porrim’s neck, closing the gap between their lips.

The kiss was the precursor to bigger things; Porrim’s hands began unzipping Aranea’s dress as the other troll played with her hair. As soon as Aranea heard the zipper stop, she shrugged her torso out of the dress, leaving her topless. “Oh my. I don’t think it’s very fair to have me like this and you fully clothed.” Porrim only chuckled as Aranea slipped the straps off Porrim’s black and green dress, the garment falling to her waist. Now topless, Porrim admired Aranea’s chest.

“Oh, wow.” She said, eyes widening. Aranea fought the urge to cover herself with her arms.

“Don’t…don’t stare…”Aranea blushed and Porrim leaned down to kiss the tips of her breasts, the nubs instantly hardening at the touch of her lips. Aranea gasped. “Oh my!”

Grasping Aranea by the hips, Porrim laid her down on the couch, removing her dress until she was left in panties. Her hands found their way across Aranea’s body, one pinching a nipple while the other slipped under her drenched undergarments. Porrim grinned at Aranea’s obvious excitement, while the troll in question covered her embarrassed face. Using this chance, Porrim entered Aranea.

Caught unaware, the Scorpio moaned loudly, quickly clapping her hands over her mouth. Meanwhile, Porrim began slipped out, removing the cloth barrier that only served as a minor distraction.

Free of her underwear, Aranea unveiled herself to Porrim, her bulge pulsating and dripping blue. Porrim held a hand out, allowing the appendage to wrap itself around her wrist tightly. Once there, she licked it, lapping up the trickling juices off the tactile member. Aranea squirmed, the feeling of Porrim’s warm tongue something new and exciting, something that felt very, very good.

When Porrim decided that was enough playing with Aranea, she kissed the tip of the tentacle as it unwrapped itself from her hand. Porrim then lifted up her dress, revealing her own large green bulge. Aranea’s eyes widened. “Like what you see?” Porrim said with a smug edge to her voice. Aranea simply nodded.

Porrim spun her finger in a circle, signaling Aranea to lay on her stomach. She obliged, sticking her rump up as Porrim grasped hold of her hips. The Virgo aligned herself with Aranea’s core and, in one swift motion, entered her.

Aranea bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. This feeling, this feeling of wholeness, something she had only felt with Meenah. This time, though, it was better. Porrim was the cause and that made it so much more that it had been with the heiress.

“I’m going to get out a bit. Ready?” Porrim asked, already exiting Aranea little by little. As soon as Aranea felt Porrim remove herself, her head drooped down, forehead hitting the cushion. She groaned, pushing her hips out. Porrim grinned, entering the girl once again. Aranea grasped the cushions, once again not prepared for Porrim.

Porrim began a pattern, entering and exiting Aranea ever so slightly. She would continue this, going a little harder each time. Aranea would moan and groan in pleasure. her hips grinding against Porrim’s as she thrust in and out of the troll. Aranea’s bulge shuddered excitedly each time she was entered, genetic material dripping off the tip.

The more Porrim bucked against Aranea, the harder her core would squeeze and the more she was motivated to thrust. Soon, Porrim leaned forward, enough so that her hardened nipples pressed against Aranea’s back. Her hips never stopped moving. Her face buried in Aranea’s hair, her scent driving her mad.

It was soon becoming too much for the both of them. The thrusts got harder, Aranea squeezed harder. This continued until they finally got their sweet release, genetic material gushing out of them both. After a few moments, the torrent receeded and Aranea fell onto the damp couch, Porrim on top of her. Both exhausted and covered in sweat, they laid there, reveling in their actions.

“That…was…amazing…”Aranea breathed out, and Porrim could only smile tiredly as she exited Aranea.

“I do have that effect on people.” She responded and Aranea could only answer with a huff.

“If I wasn’t so burnt out, I’d smack you!”

Porrim chuckled. “Let’s leave the kinky stuff for next time, alright?” Aranea blushed and thought about burying her head in the cushion. Realizing what she did just a few minutes earlier, she decided against it. Porrim kissed her cheek.

“What was that for?”

“For a lovely evening. And, hopefully, for many more.”


End file.
